My Princess
by demi.selena.lovato.gomez
Summary: Even when we aren't together, she's my princess. -Mitchie/Alex; Mitchie/Mikayla; Demi/Selena- However you wanna say it
1. Stupid paparazzi

**I do **_**NOT**_** own **_**ANYTHING,**_** except for the idea! :)**

My Princess; Chapter 1  
**Stupid Paparazzi**

I pull up into Alex's driveway I look around and there are paparazzi everywhere. I sigh and walk up to her door. They were asking me random questions. I ring the doorbell and wait patiently for her to open it.

The door opens quickly and I smile at her. "H-" I don't even get to finish before she quickly pulls me into the house and closes the door, before pressing her lips firmly against mine. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"I missed you, too, princess. And I had flowers but there were paparazzi and yadda yadda yadda." I laced my fingers with her and we started to walk to the stairs.

"That's sweet. But I'm sure I'll be okay without flowers if you're here." She smiled as we into her living room. I smiled, too, and kissed her lightly.

I looked to my right before we started ascending the stairs. "Hello, Mrs. Russo, Mr. Russo." I nodded my head toward them; they greeted me too then Alex and I ran up the stairs and into her room. Alex's parents are completely aware and complete okay with our relationship. As well as my parents and all of our friends and family. But we agreed on not being so public about it until we're completely sure.

She walked in and I walked in after her and closed the door; I leaned against it and smirked at her even though she was facing the other way. I locked the door without turning around to look at the door. I watched her and I guess she heard the door lock coz she turned around and raised an eyebrow, smirking too. "What are you thinking?"

I shrug, with a smirk still planted on my face. "Alone time with my princess?"

She smiled and turned her radio on, then flopped onto her bed. "Cuddle with me?"

I nod and walk over to her bed. I crawl over her so I can be behind her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her exposed shoulder lightly. [Btw, she's wearing a tank top]

"I hope the paparazzi didn't give you too much trouble." She turns around to face me, putting her forehead to mine.

"No trouble is too much trouble for you." Could I be anymore cheesier? Probably; she just makes me like this for some reason.

She smiles. "What did they say this time?"

"Nothing important. 'Mitchie, you look beautiful.' 'Mitchie, how are you doing?' 'Mitchie, why aren't you nextdoor with Shane? He is your boyfriend, right?' Stupid stuff." Shane Gray and his family lived next door to Alex; while I lived a few blocks away. It was walking distance, but _way_ further away than I wanted to be.

"And what did you say?" Alex's eyes went soft.

"I said 'thanks. I'm doing well. And because I'd rather see my bestfriend.'" I smile.

Alex shook her head and slipped out of my arms. She swung her feet over to touch the ground and sat at the edge of the bed. "Why? Why are you still not denying it?" She stood up and turned around to look at me; I quickly sat up.

"Baby, please…" I reached for her hand and she quickly pulled it back.

"NO! I can't do this anymore!" Her face suddenly fell when she looked straight into my eyes; her eyes filled with tears of hurt and anger. "I… I can't do it anymore…"

I put my hands on her cheeks and stroked them lightly. "Baby, please… no. I'll do anything. Just don't say that…"

Her tears stopped and her face became really serious. "Tell them. Tell them that you aren't dating him. That you're dating me."

I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before she pulled her hand away.

"Mitchie." She warned.

"Alex… I'll tell them that I'm not dating Shane. I'll tell them that. But I... I can't… I'm just not ready." I reached for her hand again but she stepped back and pointed at the door.

"Get out."

"Baby…" I took a step toward her and reached for her hand once more.

"NO! GET OUT! I'M NOT YOUR BABY ANYMORE. NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE, MITCHIE!" We were both crying hysterically.

"Ale-"

"GET OUT!" She walked over to me and pushed me out of her room, closing and locking the door after me. I hear her slide down against the door and sob really loud.

Tears came down my face like mad. I looked at the door and wiped my eyes before turning around and running down the stairs.

"Mitchie? What's wrong?" I hear Theresa, Alex's mom, ask.

"Nothing's wrong, Mrs. Russo. I've got to go. See you later." I said back to her while I was running to the door.

I run out, looking down at the ground, and I instantly hear clicking sounds and see flashing. _Shit._

"Mitchie, what's wrong?"

_Just don't respond, Mitchie._ I say in my head as I get to my car.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?"

_Oh, I don't know. Just the fact that my hearts kinda broken, dumbass._ I reach in my purse and grab my keys. "Shit!" I dropped them.

"Why such vulgar language?"

_Don't let them get to you._ I kneel down and grab my keys.

"Relationship troubles?"

_You have no idea, but it's none of your business. _I just nod and shrug; then I unlock the door and open the door.

"Did you and Shane break up?"

_Oh,__** hell**__ no._ I slammed the door. I was still bawling my eyes out, unable to drive. I put my forehead on the steering wheel and cried. I just cried, but then I remembered the paparazzi. I looked up at Alex's window and I seen her staring back down at me, with tears still rolling down her gorgeous face. I grabbed my phone and texted her.

_You'll still always be my princess._ Send.

I looked up from my phone and back up at the window. I see her reach for her phone and look at the text message. She looked at me then back at her phone. She shook her head and turned around, walking away from the window. _I guess I have to go._ So I left thinking about the stupid paparazzi... and how much I wanted her back.

**I had to rewrite this like 10 times. -__- rofl. I was not content with it. But i guess its okay.**  
**Reviews? :) If i get some, I'll continue! :)  
3 d.s.l.g.**


	2. The Interview and The Ending

**Okay so, I'm sorry for like posting this like 3 months later; **

**I was meaning to post it like 2 **_**days**_** after the first one, but, as you can see, that didn't happen. Rofl.**

**And this is just gonna be a 2 shot instead of a 3 shot. Just saying. :)**

So it's been 2 weeks… and I still haven't talked to her since. I've texted her 37 times and she hasn't responded.

I'm sitting on my bed, strumming on my guitar while my TV is on _Extra._

"_Mitchie Torres was seen crying before leaving BFF Alex Russo's house. Full story coming up after this._"

_SHIT!_

And now my phone's vibrating. Ugh.

"Hello?"

"Mitch? How are you feeling?" That voice familiar… Caitlyn.

"Horrible." We talk for a few minutes about the situation and how she and Tess are doing.

"Just know a phone call away if you need to talk, Mitch. I love you."

"Alright, Caity. I love you too." I hang up and_ Extra _is back from commercial break.

I look at the television screen.

"_We've got the latest news on Miss. Mitchie Torres. When leaving BFF Alex Russo's house just four days ago, Torres was seen crying. When paparazzi asked her if she and __**Shane Gray**__ had broken up, Torres slammed her door and just sat there for a few minutes. What are you hiding, Miss. Torres? That's something we intend to find out…_"

I sigh and lean back on my bed. Then my phone vibrates. I don't even look at the screen; I just press the little green button.

"Hello?" I say, groggily, into the phone.

"Mitchie? It's Collin Lassidor." Of course it is. Collin Lassidor runs a radio show. **[A/N: like Ryan Seacrest.]**

"Oh… hey Collin. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'll come down and do an interview with me for my radio show."

I sigh. "Sure. When?"

"Whenever you're ready."

I need to do this. "I'm ready now."

"Great. I'll see you when you get here..."

"Cool." I pull out my phone and text Alex.

_I'm going to tell them. Extra won't be the first ones to find out. They're gonna know now. Turn on the radio. Collin Lassidor. Now._

38th time. I get my keys and tell my mother I'm going to the radio station to do an interview.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked from the kitchen. I walked over to the dining room with is in clear view on my mom and look at her.

"No, mom. I need to do this by myself." I half-smile.

"Alright, honey." She walked over to me and put cupped my cheeks with her hands. "Whatever you plan on saying, I'm gonna be right here for you. You understand that, mija?" I nod; she kisses my forehead and I leave. I drive to the radio station and walk to the door. I take a deep breathe and I walk through the door [AN: lolmy Taylor Swift reference.] Collin is standing there waiting for me.

"Mitchie!" He hugs me and I hug back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" I smile. Fake smile. But I know how to pull those off well.

"Great. You ready to get this show on the road?" I nod. "Excellent." He pulls me into the studio room and they set everything up.

"Do you wanna talk so I know the whole story first or no?" **[A/n:** Just so you don't get confused coz there's a lot of talking, it's: **Mitchie**, Collin.]

"**No."**

"Okay, well the song's almost over. Are you ready?"

"**Yes."  
**

Some maintenance guy puts headphones on my head and Collin counts down. "3… 2… 1… And we're on the air." He hits a button. "Alright, we're back with none other then Miss Mitchie Torres!"

"**Hey everyone."** I don't sound upset at all and that's how I wanted it to be like.

"Okay, Mitchie. I'm gonna get straight to it. You're single, right?"

I sigh.** "As of two weeks ago, yes."**

"What happened?"

"**I didn't tell the truth."**

"You lied?"

"**No, I just didn't tell the truth."**

"And the truth is?"

"**That I'm**_** not**_** and **_**never**__**was**_** dating Shane Gray."**

"It's funny that you bring him up."

"**Why?"**

"The fans have been wondering things and I just gonna get the truth."

"**Okay."**

"Is it true that you are closest to Shane out of all the brothers?"

"**Honestly… honestly no. I'm close to all of the Gray family, including their parents and uncle. I've known them for 3 years. Shane and I are close though; he's just not the one I'm closest to."**

"Which one is it?"

"**Nate. I can go to him for everything. I can always count on him to be here for me, even if it's like 3 o'clock in the morning. He's closer to my age and we just understand each other better; he just understands me more than any other guy in the world. We all hang out a lot, actually. Nate, Justin, Caitlyn, Tess, Alex, and I. But people don't ever see us hanging out because we know how to avoid the paparazzi. Well, most of the time. And most of the time when you see us, we're at a premiere. Except for a couple times." **

"Is it true Caitlyn is dating Justin, Alex's brother?" I laugh. Really hard.

"**No, that's not true at all."**

"Okay, well I also heard that Tess is dating Jason." Now I laugh harder. Really? Tess and _Jason_? Now that's a classic. I'd say about a 12 on a scale of 1-10 for a barf meter. …Okay, that's a little too much, but it's just weird for me to hear that Tess and Jason Dating.

I calm down a little bit from my giggle fest. **"Collin, you're funny. Tess and Jason are absolutely not dating. And far from it. You do realize Tess and Jason hate each other, right?"** I pause for a second. **"No, I'm just kidding. But they're not dating. That's just weird. And didn't you know Jason and Ella are dating? They're totally open about it too. Collin, you're really late. They're been dating for almost two years."**

"Yeah, I was just saying what I heard. Anyways, is it true Nate is dating Alex? You know, they're always together. Out and about… and-"

"**-Definitely not!" **I reply quickly, cutting him off and he gives me a funny look. My eyes widen and I try to sound calmer.** "And even if they were it wouldn't be my business to say anything." **The truth is; between the six of us, none of us are single. Well except for me and Alex now… But Caitlyn is dating Tess and Nate is dating Justin. That's why Nate is seen with Alex a lot. And they're not even by themselves. Justin is always with them. Or me. Or Caitlyn and Tess. Or all of us. But they're _rarely_ alone. Oh and Jason is actually dating Ella.

"Point taken. But back to Shane; is there anything going on between you guys?"

"**No."**

"I seem to recall that three years ago, you and Shane did a duet and there was a little fling going on with you guys at Camp Rock?"

"**You wanna know the truth?"**

"That's all I'm asking for."

I inhale deeply.** "I love Shane, I really do. And Shane loves me too. But it's more of a brother-sister time of love. And as far as Camp Rock goes, Shane and I **_**did**_** have something… kinda. But we **_**didn't**_** go out. We hung out a lot at camp; we went on canoe rides, walk through the woods, sit at lunch together… we were **_**always **_**together. I **_**did**_** care for Shane and Shane **_**did**_** care for me; just not the way we or everyone else thought we did. After final jam, we realized three things: **_**He**_** just fell in love with my voice. **_**I**_** fell in love with the thought of having someone care for me. And **_**we**_** fell in love with two **_**totally**_** different people. But really, Shane is a great guy; and he is one of my best friends." **It feels good to finally get that off my chest…

"There you have it people! The truth at what _really_ happened at Camp Rock. But even after that story, I _still_ don't believe there's nothing going on."

"**Why is it so hard to believe?"**

"You're gorgeous; he's a good looking guy. You're always together, I mean, all the signs are there."

"**Well, Alex is gorgeous, too. We're always together. How come people don't ask me if there's something going on between me and Alex?"**

"Are you saying there's something going on with you and Miss. Russo?"

"**Is that what it sounds like I'm saying?"**

"Yes, actually it does." _Maybe coz that is what I am saying._

I sigh.** "Look, all I'm saying is… people need to get their facts straight before jumping to conclusions."**

"Well how come neither of you have denied the rumors about you two going out?"

"**Because… me and him both know the truth. The people we care about the most know the truth… and that's what matters."**

"Good point. So… after all that happened at Camp Rock, what ever happened with the people you and Shane fell in love with."

"**Actually, Shane is still going out with that person." **

"Who is his princess?" _Uh, prince._

"**That's not my secret to tell. It's been a secret for **_**three**_** years and I'm not just gonna tell everyone. If Shane wants to tell you, he will." **Actually, Shane's prince is _Andy_. I know big shocker right? Well, after I knocked some sense into Shane about him being a jerk, he started being nicer to everybody. He helped Andy out a lot and I guess in the midst of it all, he fell in love. But like I said, it's not my secret to tell.

Collin kept taunting me, asking me to tell. But I'm not cracking anytime soon. With one final 'no', he gave in.

"Alright, alright fine. Moving on. Did anything ever happen with you and the guy you _fell in love_ with?"

"**Yes," **I take a breath before continuing. **"**_**She **_**actually broke up with me two weeks ago."** A few tears slid down my face at the thought; but they were silent so only the people in the studio seen.

"She?" Collin questioned. I didn't say anything; I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie…" He said with his voice full of sincerity; he came over and hugged me.

"**It's okay… I'm going to do anything in my power to get her back. I need her back… I love her so much. She's my princess… my everything… I just need her." **I _need_ her.

"Is that why you were caught crying two weeks ago?"

"**Yeah…"** I sniffle as more tears run down my face.

"Okay… we're gonna play a view songs; we'll be back after the break with Mitchie Torres." Collin pushed the button to go to the songs before speaking again. "Mitchie… do you want to continue with this interview?"

I nod.** "Yes. I'm tired of hiding it. Everyone deserves to know what's going on. They deserve it; I deserve it, A-" **My phone starts vibrating. It's loud but only cuz it's on the table.** "Oh, hold on, I'm sorry.**

"No it's fine, go ahead."

I walk out into the hall and press the green talk button without bothering to look at the caller ID. **"Hello?"**

"_You don't have to do it._"

_Alex!?_ I think before actually saying it out loud. **[A/N:** **Mitchie**, _Alex_**]**

"_Yeah, you don't have to do it…_"I don't know what to say so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"**Why not?"**

"_It's just… you getting ready to do it on the radio just proves to me how much our relationship meant to you._"

"**Of course it meant something, it still does mean something. That's why I have to do this. I love you, Alex. I need to do this for me, for you, for…"**

"_Us._" Alex finished my sentence, making me smile.

"**For us."** I say, with a smile planted on my face.

"_Mitchie, I didn't expect __**Collin Lassidor**__ to be the one you told._"

"**Collin was the first one that called." **I say, bluntly; then the smile planted on my face went away briefly after looking back at Collin.** "Shit! Collin's staring at me and pointing at his wrist, I guess the songs are almost over."**

I hear Alex giggle and it made my heart flutter; it also made me smile to myself. After Alex finished giggling, she sighed. "_That was the first time I laughed in two weeks_."

"**Really?" **_Coz this is the first time I've smiled in two weeks._

"_Yeah, but I guess I'm gonna let you get back to the interview._"

I sigh; I don't want to stop talking to her. **"Okay, princess." **I laugh in my head as I watch Collin keep pointing to his watch as the _On the Air_ sign turns on and he stumbles on words. I mouth to him a 'sorry.'

"_Mitchie?_"

"**Yeah?"**

"_I love you._"

The smile on my face never disappeared since I've been on the phone with her except for when I forgot I was keeping Collin waiting. And after she said those three words, my smile grew bigger.

"**I love you, too, princess."**

"_Call me after the interview? I need to talk to you_."

"**Okay, princess." **She mumbled an 'I love you' again; I said it back and hang up and walked over to Collin telling the listeners to call in for some questions.

"So in just a minute we're gonna take a couple questions for Mitchie; I'm sure she'll answer." **[A/N: **Now it's back to** Mitchie; **Collin, _Caller_ :) lalala**]**

"**Well, I'll do my best to answer."** I smile. I talked to about three people and nobody's asked me about who my princess was.

"Alright, after this one there is only gonna be enough for one more caller… Okay, Jessica, 15 from Texas. You're on with Mitchie."

"_Hello, Mitchie?_" She has a sweet voice.

"**Hey, Jessica. How are you?"** I smile.

"_I'm okay, how about you?_"

"**I'm great, thanks for asking."**

"_No problem. I just wanted to say that you're a big inspiration for me and I'm pretty sure a lot of other kids. To sit there and come out over radio with millions of fans listening is amazing. And I'm just honored to actually be talking to you right now._"

"**Aw… you're so sweet. Let's just hope I won't lose fans because of it."**

"_Oh yeah, if you lose fans because of __**who you are**__, I think they were really fans to begin with. It would be very ridiculous. If anything, people should be becoming your fan, not disowning you as a role model. I've been a fan since the beginning, since you started your career from Camp Rock, which was like three years ago. But today… today I call you my hero and my role model._"

"**Jessica, you literally have me in tears. That's the sweetest thing a fan has ever said to me. How old are you, sweetie?"**

"_Fifteen._"

"**Have you ever been to one of my concerts?"**

"_No, I haven't… It's a budget thing... but I've always wanted to go to one._"

"**If it's okay with your parents, I'd like to give you tickets and backstage passes to 10 of my shows. Anywhere you want. I'll even provide your plane ticket and I'll actually ride on the plane with you, if you want."**

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_" I laughed and "awed" as the girl screamed. "_Are you kidding me!? You've got to be joking!_"

"**I'm not. I'll even give you extra stuff for a friend."**

Collin piped in. "Mitchie, that's so generous. Jessica, we have your number. We'll give it to Mitchie and you guys can speak details later."

"_Oh my god, Mitchie, I love you so much!_"

I smile. **"I love you, too! And wait by your phone; I'll call as soon as I can. Bye, Jessica."**

"_Bye Mitchie, bye Collin!_"

"Mitchie, that was so nice. We have another caller. This is the last one. Margie, from here… New York. She's 17. Hello, Margie, you're on!"

"_Mitchie?_" That voice sounds familiar, but different. Like someone's trying to hide their real voice.

"**Hello, Margie. How are you?"**

"_I'm great. Actually, I don't really have enough time, I didn't think I was gonna get through to the station. But I just wanted to say that what you did for that girl. You're really sweet and that made me love you a lot more than I already do. And now I have to go, bye._"

"**Um, okay. If you're listening **_**Margie. **_**I love you, too."**

"Alriiiight. Mitchie?" I looked over at Collin and he was staring at me.

"**Why are you looking at me like that, Collin?"**

"I'm just so proud of you." He hugged me, tightly if I may add.

"**Uh, thanks." **I talked like I was getting the air squeezed out of me, which I was.

"No really," He let go. "It takes a lot of courage to just go on and do what you did today."

"**I had to. Like I was trying to tell you before, I'm tired of hiding it. I have fans and they deserve to know. I've waited too long to say it. And I do deserve to say something about it; Alex deserves this and-"**

"Wait a minute… Alex? Your bestfriend Alex?"

I look at him and smile again. **"Yes, my bestfriend Alex. But four days ago, she was much more than my bestfriend. She was my bestfriend, my girlfriend, and my everything. She was- No, she **_**is**_** my princess. And when I leave here today, I plan on making everything better. She will be mine again. And nobody's gonna stop that." **

Collin looked at me, smiling. "Alright, there you have it. Mitchie spilled it all. And right now, I'm proud to be sitting here in front of her right now, to call her my friend. Well this is Collin Lassidor here with…"

"**Mitchie Torres! Have a good day guys. I love you all."**

"And Mitchie?"

"**Hmm?" **I look up at him.

"Go get your girl."

I smile and look at the _On the Air_ sign and it's still on. I hug him. **"Will do."** And with that… I leave. I drive to Alex's house.

I pull into her driveway and knock on the door; Mrs. Russo answers. "Oh, Mitchie. Hey."

"Hey Miss. Theresa, is Alex here?" Mrs. Russo makes me call her Theresa. She says cuz I've known her so long already.

"No honey, she went to out."

"Do you know where?" I question.

"No, I don't know when she'll come back. Just come by tomorrow, okay?" She smiles and I nod. "Mitchie?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

She pulled me into a hug and thanked me. "Today, Alex made me listen to the radio thing with her cuz she didn't want to alone. When the show went on break, she said I can leave. After she got off the phone, she walked out to the living room and told us she was going out. I was skeptical about it at first but when I looked at her… she was smiling." I smiled and let tears roll down my face as she continued. "That was the first time she smiled in two weeks, Mitchie. And I know it was you who made her smiled. So, thank you." She pulled away and looked at me, wiping the tears from my face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I couldn't say anything. I don't know why, but I couldn't. I just nodded and backed up to my car. Someone called my name and I looked up. "Nate!" I smile and run over to him and give him a hug.

"Mitchie, I'm so proud of you." He says hugging me back then we pull away and I see Shane and Jason behind him. I smile at both of them and they smile back. Then I hug them.

We talk for a few minutes but then Nate speaks up. "Hey Mitchie, why are you still here?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be winning your girl back?" Shane pipes in and smiles. Oh my god! I forgot for a minute. Damn.

"Right!" I hug the three of them and run to my car. I drive away.

When I got to my house, I seen a note on the key holder. I guess I can see it as soon as I get in, I don't know.

_Mitchie;_

_I have to work early tonight; I didn't have time to make dinner. _

_If you don't feel like it, I left fifty dollars in the jar on top of the fridge._

_Order some pizza, or Chinese. Rent some DVDs. Something. _

_I love you,_

_Mom._

_P.S. Go straight to your room. Trust me. Just do it._

Uh, okay. I run up the stairs and walk down the hallway to my room. I open the door and see Alex. She was pacing back and forth, looking at her feet. When I open the door, she had just turned back toward it. She looked at me like she was a deer in headlights. I smiled at her and she smiled back when she seen it was me. In a blink of in an eye, she came running toward me, jumping up and throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me hard. I caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her back.

She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me cuz I still had her lifted off the ground. "I love you so much. I'm sorry for what happened two weeks ago. I was just upset and I overreacted. I jus-"

I cut her off with my lips swiftly. Her moved from around my neck and her hands cupped my cheeks. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked over to my bed, laying her on it with me on top of her. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "I should be the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have waited so long. I'm sorry for-"

This time she cut me off with 3 short, consecutive kisses. Her hands still cupped my cheeks as hovered over her with my hands on either side of her. "So we're both sorry. I just wanna know something."

We looked into each others eyes. "Yes, I want you to be my princess again." I answered her before she asked it.

"Forever?"

"Forever." I repeat and lean down to kiss her. Then we hear clapping. We turn our heads to the door and see about a million people standing there. Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Russo, Jason, Ella, Shane, Andy, Nate, Justin, Caitlyn, and Tess are all standing there; now holding hands with their respectful boyfriend or girlfriend. Or husband or wife in our parents position. I look at Tess and she kisses Caitlyn's temple. And Justin does the same with Nate. While Shane kisses Andy's hand and Jason kisses Ella's. Our parents just smile at each other. I look at Alex and we start laughing, putting my forehead on her shoulder. Everyone in the doorway starts laughing also until my mom calms everyone down.

"Alright, alright. Let's give them some privacy." She walks out and everyone follows.

I keep my forehead on her shoulder for a little while as we sit there silently for a little while. After a couple minutes in a comfortable silence, I kiss her shoulder. Then her jaw line. Then her neck. Not wet kisses. Just soft, loving kisses. I feel her jaw move and her cheeks push out a little, and I know she's smiling. I kiss her neck again then start to nibble on her ear a little bit. I kiss her cheek then her lips. "I love you so much, _Margie_."

She looks at her and her eyes widen. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh please, Alex. I can tell your voice from anywhere. And next time, use a name that doesn't resemble yours in any way, Alexandra Margarita Russo." I smirk. The look on her face is priceless.

She smirks too. "Well then. Hopefully, there won't be a next time."

Caitlyn and Tess walked in holding hands. "Hey guys, dinner's ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks guys." Alex says. They walk over to the side of my bed and entangle us in a group hug then they run out laughing. Those girls… they're so weird. But perfect for each other.

I start to get up but Alex pulls me back down on top of her. "Where do you think you're going, missy?"

I tilt my head and raise an eyebrow. "Downstairs? For dinner?"

"No you're not. You're staying right here. You know what we can do in 20 minutes?" She smirked and kissed me.

I laughed and kissed her after she kissed me. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Mitchie."

That's how I knew everything was going to be okay. I have my family. My bestfriends. And my Princess back. And that's how it's supposed to be.

:)

Okay, _don't_ kill me. I'm sorry this took forever to come out.

I've been busy. But I'm really sorry.

Hey and I have another story. :) Read it please :)


End file.
